


Sensitivity

by salty_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writer/pseuds/salty_writer
Summary: Asahi is stressed and Nishinoya is the only one allowed to touch his sensitive spots
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	Sensitivity

Sugawara wiped the sweat from his face using the towel Yachi had given him after their third set of flying dives for the day. It was day three of the Tokyo training camp and the team was already piling up the losses against every team - this was to be expected though with each team they were up against had gone to nationals at least once. Right now though, the others were not the silver-haired’s concern. Across the way sat the ace - Asahi, with a towel covering his head, no doubt staring at the ground going over every little mistake that was made during the match. 

Sighing, Suga knew it would be his job to walk over to the crouching giant and give him some words of encouragement; but as he was about to make his way to the teen someone grabbed his wrist to hold him back. Looking back in surprise, the vice captain noticed the hard look of concern in his eyes.

“Daichi?” 

The captain only shook his head in response and gave a small head jerk over to Asahi as the backbone of the team’s defense meandered his way to the taller boy. The libero was quieter than either captain and vice captain had ever seen the little ball of energy - the pair holding their breath as they went through every situation that could happen between the two and coming up with the best way to quickly resolve each one without the fragile relationship breaking once again. As they went through the scenarios, they failed to notice that the only thing Nishinoya had done was stand next to Asahi and simply put his hand on the back of his neck. It wasn’t anything aggressive, if anything it was almost… intimate and comforting that only Noya could give to the other.

Suddenly a quiet whine escaped the lips of someone that was behind Suga and Daichi causing the pair to jump slightly. Hinata had come up to them with a small pout on his mouth before it was occupied with his water bottle. “How came Nishinoya-senpai can put his hand on Asahi-san’s neck without so much as a flinch, but I can’t jump his shoulders in victory?”

Suga smiled at the first year before looking back at the pair. “Asahi’s neck is incredibly sensitive - so much so that it can be overwhelming for him at times of high stress or high anxiety. Daichi figured that out in our first year,” he said with a small chuckle. Daichi just frowned at the last sentence. “As far as we know, Noya is the only one that can touch the back of his neck and have it calm him instead of adding to the problem.”

Hinata frowned at the answer he was given and opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Kageyama kicking him in the lower back and yelled at him about all the missed receives during their match while Daichi mediated the pair and separating them

At least they were doing some form of talking, the third year thought with an exasperated sigh. His eyes made their way back to Asahi and Noya. Suga noticed that Noya had gotten closer, his hand having changed position so that he was rubbing his thumb along the backside of Ashai’s ear while talking to him in a low voice. I wonder what he’s telling him…

~~~~

The minute the match was over and they had started their punishment, Noya knew that Asahi was berating himself over every missed serve and receive, every spike that had gotten blocked. Over the last few months, Asahi had gotten better at not letting every mistake fill his head with unnecessary anxiety and stress but today was one of the days that the libero knew he would have to help the other out.

Barely registering that his vice captain had made a move to walk over to the taller boy only to be stopped by Daichi, Nishinoya walked over to the ace and quietly stood next to Asahi - not wanting to startle him to the point that he would make apologies for his mistakes. Almost imperceptibly, the older turned his head to see who was standing next to him before looking back at the ground - the towel once again being a curtain that separates him from the rest of the world.

Knowing that he was now known to Asahi, Noya gently put his right palm on the back of Asahi’s neck, his fingers warm against the cooling skin that was his jawbone and thumb at the base of his skull. Noya just stood there, ignoring the looks he was being given by a few of their teammates. Feeling the warmth of his hand, Asahi’s shoulders slackened as tension left them deflated. Slowly, Yuu rubbed small circles into the skin on his neck, letting the slight pressure he put into each stroke massage and relax the tendons in the area. 

“I’m sor-” 

“Don’t even start. You’ll get better, we all will.”

Asahi’s shoulders tightened once again before shaking slightly as if he was trying to stop himself from crying.

“We did the best we could against them. These teams are better than Seijho… More than likely… So it makes sense that we couldn’t beat them today and we might not win against anyone tomorrow, but by the end of this trip you’ll have mastered your serve, I will have my toss mastered and the freak duo will be talking again. It just takes practice, which we have plenty of time to do.” As he talked, Nishinoya crouched next to Asahi, his fingers shifting slightly to get into a comfortable position before he resumed the stroking - this time his thumb behind his left ear and rubbing the base of it. 

Slowly Asahi stopped his trembling, going back to his stillness. After a minute of nothing, he reached up and took the towel off, hanging it from his shoulder. The ace turned his head to the guardian of Karasuno and gave him a small smile, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Thank you, Yuu, for everything.”

Nishinoya pursed his lips and removed his hand, looking away to the rest of the gym as the other practice matches finished up. “Of course. I couldn’t let you break like that again - never again.”

A quiet but deep chuckle left Asahi as he stood up. “As long as I have you watching my back and the rest of the team’s, I don’t think I’ll break.” He looked down at the libero. “But if you were to break me some other way, that’d be more acceptable.” Taking the towel off his shoulder he made it way over to the other third years and started to apologize for his behavior.

Nishinoya Yuu watched the tall man with a smile and a blush spreading its way across his cheeks. That was definitely a promise that he’ll have to keep for later. For now he’d focus on the matches and getting better so that his ace wouldn’t have to take on any unnecessary worries.


End file.
